


Behind Blue Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Dollar bill - Freeform, F/F, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting, have I just created a trope?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few years back Dean was bored and made a silly promise to himself.Now he's on a road trip when he meets Castiel and asks him on a date, but that's not the only reason why.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the typos or mistakes but it's: late  
> Enjoy!!

The room is dark, the only thing that offers a little lighting is the cold white glow of the moon and the blue screen-light of the phone. A gentle breeze makes Dean wrap the blanket around himself tighter. 

Bored out of his mind he closes twitter and opens youtube for the third time that night. He watches one video after another, skipping them after only two minutes or so in, nothing seems to catch his attention tonight. 

A ruffling sound of sheets comes from the other room, probably one of his brothers or his parents, after all it's 3 am. Dean decides he's hungry and like every other teenager in the middle of the night, he peels the blanket off and carefully try to tiptoe to the kitchen without waking the entire household up.

Dean manages to do that in complete silence, albeit he's clutching at his feet, he hates the useless amount of furniture in his house, one table here, a little creepy looking statue there, it's so easy to forget about them, especially in the dark.

Once in the kitchen he starts digging in order find something completely unhealthy but that will, in some ways, stop his boredom. Dean is sure his mother baked pie that morning, maybe it's on the counter, seeing in the dark is not one of Dean's talents - that's for sure. 

Finally he can see, or almost, the plate where the apple pie lays, the sweet smell of it already fills his nose, he can't wait.

After carefully cutting a piece and wrapping it safely in a napkin he's finally on his bed once again. With the pie on one leg and the phone on the other he lean on the wall and turn the little bedside lamp.

He starts eating while scrolling lazily on instagram this time, when a post catches his eyes.

It's one of those lame pranks videos with totally unfunny and meaningless jokes, that somehow are so amusing for some people. In this particular one though, they are writing on some dollar bills and giving them out, as dean already said - totally lame. 

Although this idea of writing random things on a dollar is not bad, it could be entertaining. He quickly eat the last remaining of cake and hops off the bed and then cringes because he made a sound, good job. 

Dean then sits on his old black chair and search for a pen on his totally organized desk. 

When he finds one and checks if it actually works it's time to find a dollar, it shouldn't be hard he's sure it's hiding somewhere on his desk, and there it is, a crumpled greenish piece of paper, he straightens it up as best as possible and then it's time to actually think of what to write on it.

First, of course Dean thinks about writing something dirty, and even though he's seventeen and a boy he figures he can be better than that. After minutes searching for something, an original idea and maybe some kind of catchphrase that will make people laugh when it suddenly hit him, it's a borderline sappy and cringe idea but kinda sweet if you ask him.

Dean has a plan, and he starts working on it in his mind, putting things together, not that there's a lot to organize but maybe his sleep deprived self is finally acting up. 

A simple sentence is finally scribbled in black ink on the edge of the bill. The writing reads 'see you then.'

This is such a cheesy thing to do, his idea is to use that dollar like a normal bill but if he will ever get that exact one back he will take a coffee with the person who handled it back.

Dean knows there's a possibility that person will be a creepy old guy or even, he will never see that dollar again, but worth the try, right?

A sudden yawn makes dean realize that probably it's the time to sleep, it's 4am already and he really, really needs to sleep. 

In between the soothing quiet of the night and the ticking of the clock, Dean falls asleep under the blue and comfortable blanket.

He uses the dollar bill to pay a comic book in the local library and he then forgets all about it. Just every once in a while the sudden memory of it comes to his mind but it comes as it goes.

\----

Only open road in front of him, the music is blasting in the car and Dean is singing along. 

He checks his phone and notices he still has three hours to go.

It's hot outside and the ac in the car does just so much to help the situation, it's summer break and he's going home for a few weeks.

Two years ago now, he's been accepted to the chicago university, but he missed home, nothing is like the big fields and homey feeling of kansas, and of course his brothers, Sam and Adam.

He decided to take a long road trip, he didn't want to fly and it also gave him the opportunity to finally drive the impala alone, dean received the car last year, for his 17th birthday but between living in the city and his parents who came to Chicago visiting him every other month he never had much time to just ride. 

Dean reaches for the bench seat where he left the water and realizes there's none left, amazing, now he has to make a stop and he doesn't even know how far the next gas station is.

Defeated at the prospect of waiting for a while before he finds a place to buy something to drink and eat he relaxes and turn up the volume of music, '(don't fear) the reaper' is playing its second verse and it brings dean many memories of his childhood, days spent in the big park near the lake with his friend jo and sometimes even his brothers (only because his parents wanted them to 'bond more' as if they weren't 4 and 6 years younger than him)

Dean thinks about Jo, he misses her already even though they go to the same college but, this year, she decided to stay on campus with her girlfriend, he was pissed, sure, although Dean can't blame her. After all Charlie is her first real girlfriend and since the she stayed in chicago instead of going home, Jo offered to keep her company.

What pissed Dean off the most was that, spending the summer together was kinda their tradition, it's been like that for the longest time, he couldn't even remember a summer they spent apart.

Only one time, when jo was 11 years old and had this weird obsession with a pop singer so they spent one week apart while his uncle Bobby (and also Jo's father) and her flew across the country to go to a concert.

Now, he prepares himself for a summer alone, or at least, only with his family and some old friends with whom he hasn't talked in at least two years, but better than nothing, right? 

Perhaps he can try to reconnect with Benny or Lee, even though they are his exes so probably not a good idea, he really doesn't have many friends back at home when he thinks about it.

Dean didn't even realize the song has changed when he hears the starting notes of 'behind blue eyes' by the who, he is a fan of more upbeat songs but he always loved the vibe of this one, even though it wasn't connected to anything specific. 

In the distance he finally can see a little shape coming in to vision, it's the familiar place he has seen so many times during the countless road trips in his childhood, driving with his father and brothers in the backseat.

The black blocks of the 'gas n sip' writing are finally in front of him. he quickly checks and he realizes he's actually almost out of gas so taking a break was a good idea after all.

Before climbing off the car Dean has to text his father though, let him know that he's probably gonna be late an hour or so now, he needed to help him in the garage, or that's what's John said on the phone, Dean didn't want to leave him alone like that.

He sends the texts and finally gets out of the car.

He's torn between getting gas now and buying something later or viceversa but eventually his stomach wins so he heads towards the big glass doors, a few seconds before opening them Dean stops though, a man with a blue vest is working as a cashier, he's smiling politely at the old bald man who just bought magazine of some sort. 

Dean can't really see the young man features but what strikes him are the black messy hair and what it seems to be a pair of blue eyes but he can't be really sure. 

Finally after a few minutes of contemplating the boy he pushes the door open and with the tingly sound of the usual bell a sudden cold hits him, Dean is actually grateful, the hot midwest weather is insufferable these days.

Immediately a deep voice welcomes dean with a "Goodmornig" that- that is definitely not the voice he expected the black haired boy to have but Dean can't say he's disappointed. 

"Hello" Dean answers with a smile (and if it's a little flirtly, nobody needs to know)

"Can I help you with anything?" the boy - Castiel - as his nametag says, asks with a polite but still soft smile.

"oh no thank you, I just needed something to drink and maybe a snack too."

Dean walks to the counter and finally faces the boy, blue eyes and a big smile are right in front of him now, so the taller man can't help but smile back.

"Well," Castiel says after a few seconds of just staring "if I may, my favourite snack is this one" he picks up a snicker bar and holds it out in front of him. Dean takes it without thinking 

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome..." a questioning look appears on Castiel's face and Dean realizes what is it about.

"ah, Dean, I'm Dean-" he cringes "nice to meet you, Castiel"

"how do you," before he can't finish the question Dean points to his nametag and they both awkwardly chuckle "always forget about that" the man continues "nice to meet you too"'

Now Dean takes a bottle of water and two more snicker bars and also a pack of doritos, he lays them all on the counter and with an apologetic face "long road trip"

Castiel starts scanning the snacks "alone?" 

"Yeah I'm going home for the summer actually, you know, college and all of that," 

"Ah yes, me too, well I'm going to work for the summer, not the best of time but-" he scans the last item "anyway, it's $6.98" 

Dean takes his wallet out of his jeans and gives Castiel a ten dollar bill while taking the things he bought. he starts eating a snicker. 

"Here you go," Castiel holds the change out for dean to take it when a messy and familiar writing in the corner of one of the few dollars in Castiel's hand catches his attention, he freezes.

Dean totally forgot about it, flashbacks of that night comes rushing in his mind. He remembers the promise he made to himself, a silly promise, childish even, but that right now suddenly makes sense, maybe not important per se, but the prospect of asking this man on a date looks amazing.

Dean has never been one to believe in "signs" or "fate", and of course it's too soon to make a big deal out of this. Sure, they've flirted with eachother but after all, they met ten minutes ago, there's no way this guy is 'the one' or any cliché thing like that.

"Dean?" the other man voice snaps him out of his mind "yeah." He clear his throat, but his face must have shown something because Castiel looks at his hand and then at the money and after a few seconds of confusion he sees the writing on the dollar. The man doesn't say anything.

"Hey Cas? would you like to go out with me? well, we're kind of in the middle of nowhere and I can't really take you with me on a two hours roadtrip but we could go somewhere...of you know some nice places near, no big deal...." dean closes his mouth, he's definitely rambling.

"Yes Dean, I would love it," then as if wondering "but I still have to work for a few more hours" 

"I know this is straightforward but, when is your day off?" 

"oh, umh, the day after tomorrow actually,"

Here we go, he's not sure Castiel is gonna say yes but worth the try right? "what if I take you out tomorrow night and we'll just drive and then I take you back here in time for your shift?"

"My brain really thinks I shouldn't trust a man who wants to take me 'for a ride at night'" he makes little awkward quotation marks with his fingers, "but, life experiences I guess," Castiels laugh a little.

"I swear I'm a good guy even though that's exactly what a bad guy would say, I think?" 

"dean, I trust you. let's do something to calm ourselves down though, I'll give you my number" Castiel takes a blank receipt, writes his number down and give it to Dean who immediately takes it "and we'll text for a few days before, knowing the other better and then..." castiel smiles

"okay."

"okay, it's settled then."

Dean starts walking backwards to the door mirroring Castiel's smile "see you then," he says and almost crashes the glass door, making a fool of himself, Cas laughs and wave his hand shaking his head.

"Dean turn around, you're gonna fall," Castiel's smile grows bigger.

"'m not gonna fall," Dean pouts but turns around, he pushes the door open and he's finally out, the hot and sticky air hits him. 

He looks back and can see Castiel eyes on him, through the door. He smiles.

He can't wait to get to know this wonderful man.

Once he got gas, Dean opens the car door and hops on. 

Before leaving though he needs to do something, he unlocks his phone and takes the receipt out of his back pocket. 

The white paper is now crumpled up, Dean spreads it out on the steering wheel as best as he can, the black digits are finally visible so he starts to put one number after the other into his phone. When he's done he saves it as 'cas' with little smiley face right next to it.

Acting on impulse Dean immediately sends an 'hi Cas, it's Dean, do you remember me? :)' text, maybe he should've waited a little before, but who cares? Certainly not Dean, he really likes this guy. 

His eyes immediately turn towards the car window trying to catch a glimpse of Castiel, he can't see a lot, but enough to witness the exact moment Castiel receives the message, the shake of his head, the little smile playing on his lips and after a few seconds the notification sound brings Dean to check his own phone. 'Who is Dean again?' it reads. 

He immediately starts writing another text 'have u already forgotten?' and right after

'im that truck driver, gray beard, bald' 'seriously don't you remember?'

'I thought we had a thing'

Dean is now smiling, he can't wait for the guy to text him back, he shifts on the seat to find a more comfortable position.

'ah yes I remember now'

'im sorry you're not my type. I think I should block this number now...'

Now Dean is definitely laughing.

'no I'm sorry I'm sorry' he takes a questionable pic of him face and sends it to Cas.

'see?? No beard, hair on my head, not a truck driver'

'am I your type now?' 

Not even a second after, Dean receives the answer. It's a smiley photo of Castiel with the caption 'definitely' right below it.

A knock on the window almost makes Dean drop his phone, he quickly recovers and rolls the window down.

"Stitting on the car, watching me, is a little creepy for someone who stated to be a nice guy, isn't it?" 

Dean winces and gives Castiel an apologetic smile "it is...isn't it? I swear I was about to go away but," he looks down at his phone "I wanted to text you first and kinda got carried away," good job Dean, way to be awkward.

"That is actually pretty adorable, you're forgiven," Castiel says "now, I really need to go back because I've already broken the rules leaving the shop,"

Dean clears his throat "yeah, sure, I'm sorry." He puts the keys in "I'll see you, right?"

"Yes Dean, you'll see me, now go. Be careful and text me when you're home"

"I will, bye"

Dean takes off and with a last look behind him, from the rearview mirror he's once again on the road.


End file.
